


Дорога

by Irion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irion/pseuds/Irion
Summary: Незаметно стемнело и время близилось к ночи, однако в машине с друзьями было тепло, уютно и весело. Чанель сидел, провожая взглядом мелькающие в окне темные стволы деревьев.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Дорога

– Долго нам еще ехать? – плаксиво протянул Чанель, скрещивая руки на груди.

– Хватит ныть, – отрезал Бэкхен, листая новостную ленту и одновременно переписываясь с одногруппниками. – Кто виноват, что ты забыл зарядить телефон? Сиди, любуйся мимопроезжающими автобусами. 

Чанель надулся, несильно пиная водительское сидение, с которого послышалась ругань.

– Хоть радио включи, мелкий, – буркнул парень. В проемах между сидениями показалась рука с гордо торчащим вверх средним пальцем, но вскоре радио все-таки заиграло.

«…и это была песня, занимающая верхние места во всех музыкальных чартах».

Преисполненный наигранного оптимизма мужской голос наполнил салон. 

«Но вечер только начинается, дорогие радиослушатели! Апрель уже почти прошел, а значит, совсем скоро нас ждут жаркие деньки. Однако, прямо сейчас в нашей студии человек, который пока что может согреть нас вместо солнца. Встречайте, участник популярной группы…»

Сехун цыкнул, переключая радио на другую станцию и покачивая головой в такт ненавязчивой музыке. 

В окне, куда уставился Чанель, промелькнул указатель, и парень радостно подпрыгнул на сидении:

– Еще 60 километров. Сехун, чего твоя бабушка так далеко живет, а?

– Как только мы доедем, ты спросишь у нее лично, – немного раздраженно бросил водитель. – Бэк, развлеки его как-нибудь, а то он меня отвлекает.

– И чем мне его развлечь? – оторвался парень от телефона, окидывая Чанеля взглядом. Тот в ответ усмехнулся, и две огромных ладони оказались на бедрах Бэка в опасной близости от паха.

– Фууу, – поморщил нос Сехун, глядя на них сквозь зеркало заднего вида. – Не в моей машине, извращенцы.

– Ты еще скажи, что вы с твоим китайцем по ночам в шахматы играете. Неужели ты его не трахал в этой машине? – развеселился Чанель, отрываясь от отмахнувшегося Бэкхена, который снова уткнулся в свой телефон. 

– Какая тебе… Черт! Я из–за тебя чуть поворот не пропустил!

– Орешь так, как будто пропустил. Так вот, вернемся к вашему сексу на заднем сидении.

– Не было никакого секса на заднем сидении, и не будет, – процедил сквозь зубы Сехун, вцепившись в руль.

– Почему? Смотри, как здесь удобно…

Раздался смех Бэкхена, который, уже спрятав телефон, пытался отбиться от своего парня, нависшего сверху. Чанель стаскивал старшего так, чтобы тот лег на сидение полностью, не забывая щекотать бледную кожу в процессе. 

– Блин, ну перестаньте, – прозвучало почти обиженно. Сехун развернулся, пытаясь угомонить веселящихся друзей. – Давайте я вас высажу и делайте, что…

Внезапно послышался глухой удар. Машину отбросило в сторону. Никто так и не успел толком понять, что произошло. Металлический корпус ощутимо тряхнуло, и Сехун полетел прямо в лобовое стекло. Раздался вскрик Чанеля и мат Бэкхена, свалившихся на пол. Воцарилась тишина, прерываемая странным тихим шипением.

Чанель, кряхтя, дотянулся до ручки двери, открывая ее и помогая Бэкхену вылезти. Когда парень, пошатываясь, встал на твердую землю, в темноте сумерек, накрывших дорогу, он рассмотрел дерево, вокруг ствола которого валялись сейчас куски раздробившегося от удара бампера. 

Сехун, чья фигура была подсвечена светом салона, тихо сидел на своем месте, пристегнутый ремнем, пока Бэкхен отчаянно дергал ручку двери. Чанель провел по лицу ладонью, ударяя себя по щеке и, встряхнувшись, подошел к автомобилю. 

Они оттащили Сехуна в сторону, и Бэкхен, включив фонарик на телефоне, принялся осматривать его, пока Чанель рылся в разбитой машине в поисках аптечки. 

– Придурок, – разъяренно шикнул Бэкхен, забирая небольшую белую коробочку с красным крестом на ней. – И я не лучше. Чего встал? Звони в скорую, у него наверняка сотрясение.

Сехун, очнувшись, тихо замычал, когда Бэкхен закончил стирать кровь, сочащуюся из глубокой раны на лбу. 

– Голова… – прохрипел он.

– Лежи молча. Подожди немного, скорая сейчас приедет.

– Здесь нет связи, – мрачно сказал Чанель, отдавая телефон и присаживаясь рядом с Сехуном, который, закрыв глаза, глубоко дышал. Они с Бэкхеном переглянулись, и старший покачал головой. – Где мы вообще? Поблизости есть какой–нибудь поселок? 

– Оглянись, вокруг один лес. Иди на дорогу, лови машину, я посижу с ним. 

Бэкхен промокнул кровь и так пропитавшимся ею полотенцем, чувствуя, как испуганно колотится сердце у него под ребрами. Сехун больше ничего не говорил, и только поднимающаяся и опускающаяся грудь давала понять, что парень жив. 

– Ну что? – крикнул Бэкхен спустя пару минут, поднимая голову и тут же испуганно оглядываясь. Темнота обступила его со всех сторон, а слабое освещение салона машины делало все еще хуже, позволяя неясным теням скользить по столбам деревьев. Долговязой фигуры Чанеля видно не было, как и самой дороги, которую не освещали ни фонари, ни проезжающие мимо машины. Парень повысил голос, привстав: – Чанель! Где ты ходишь?

Раздались знакомые шаги, и в свете, отбрасываемом телефоном, появилось перекошенное от страха лицо.

– Я не знаю, куда он заехал. Я прошел вверх и вниз по дороге, но ни одной машины, ни даже их следа. Здесь ничего нет, – он сглотнул, оглядываясь, и его голос внезапно охрип: – Кроме леса.

– Кроме леса и раненого Сехуна, – губы Бэкхена превратились в тонкую полоску, и, сам того не замечая, парень начал хрустеть пальцами – дурацкая привычка, от которой он уже долгое время пытался избавиться.

Раздался тихий щелчок, заставивший парней подпрыгнуть на месте, и свет в автомобиле погас.

– Давай возьмем Сехуна и попытаемся выйти на главную дорогу, – Чанель нервно облизнул губы.

– Я не знаю, какие у него травмы. Мы не можем его тащить куда-то. Сколько мы ехали по этой дороге? Когда ты в последний раз видел другие машины?

– Не помню. Я за ними не следил. Минут двадцать, может, полчаса назад, – Чанель, сидевший лицом к лесу, внезапно прищурился, вглядываясь. – Кажется, я только что видел там промелькнувшие фары. 

– В лесу? – вскинулся Бэкхен. – Ты чокнулся?

– Наверное, там пролегает еще одна дорога или может даже проходит основная. Мы ехали на полной скорости достаточно долго, обратно мы не выберемся пешком так же, как добрались сюда. 

Они оба замерли, вглядываясь в лес, и внезапно там показался отблеск света. Позади раздался стон Сехуна, и Бэкхен бросился к нему, наклоняясь и подавая бутылку с водой. 

– Мы потерялись, поэтому сейчас я или Чанель пойдем искать кого-нибудь, кто нам поможет, – быстро заговорил парень, но Сехун прервал его.

– Мы на середине боковой дороги, здесь никто не ездит.

– Поняли уже. Поэтому пойдем через лес, – увидев, что Сехун попытался привстать, Бэкхен мягко уложил его обратно.

– Идите вдвоем. Я все равно никуда не денусь. В этих лесах встречаются лисы, будьте аккуратней. 

Бэкхен прикрыл глаза, выдыхая, чувствуя, как горло сжимает чувство вины и волнение за раненого парня. Чанель подошел к ним с рюкзаками, которые достал из багажника, и присел рядом с другом, не решаясь прикоснуться к нему. 

– Я не помираю, не надо так на меня смотреть, – зло выговорил Сехун, зыркая на парней. – Поторопитесь лучше, здесь холодно.

– Прости нас. Мы быстро, – Бэкхен сглотнул, вкладывая в ослабевшую руку мобильный с треснутым экраном, который он достал из-под водительского сидения. Сехун еле заметно кивнул.

Бэкхен обернулся назад, прежде чем зайти в лес. 

Когда шаги друзей окончательно стихли, Сехун приоткрыл глаза, глядя на темное небо. Им придется долго идти, чтобы найти кого-либо, но парень надеялся, что они все-таки смогут позвать на помощь. А ведь перед тем, как врезаться в дерево, они кого-то сбили на дороге… Сехун потянулся к экрану телефона, но внезапно слабость накрыла его, и он потерял сознание. 

*** 

Бэкхен аккуратно ступал по не прогретой еще земле, подсвечивая путь и стараясь обходить корни деревьев, торчащие из-под земли. В бардачке машины они нашли маленький слабый фонарик, но это было лучше, чем тратить оставшийся заряд мобильного. Парень слышал шаги Чанеля за собой, но они не успокаивали, а наоборот – иногда начинало казаться, что никого сзади нет, что он потерялся, оставшись один на один с лесом. Тогда Бэкхен быстро оглядывался и немного успокаивался, когда в свете фонаря видел знакомые оттопыренные уши. 

Постепенно он стал оборачиваться гораздо чаще, мимо воли натыкаясь взглядом на скользящие по стволам деревьев тени. Страх сжимал горло мерзко-холодными пальцами, заставляя дышать через рот на всю мощь легких, словно иначе воздух исчезнет. У Бэкхена никогда не было фобий темноты, одиночества или леса, но здравый рассудок и инстинкты самосохранения сигналили о скрытой опасности, от которой надо бежать и не оглядываться. 

Теперь он постоянно мотал головой из стороны в сторону, видя боковым зрением непонятные фигуры, прячущиеся за деревьями, а слух перекрывало громыхание собственного сердца. 

– Бэк?

Парень подпрыгнул на месте, когда низкий голос прорезал тишину. Свет фонарика опасно замигал, однако вскоре снова засветил ровно. 

– Сколько мы уже идем? – хрипло спросил парень, останавливаясь и переводя взгляд на Чанеля, мысленно умоляя того сказать, что не больше двух минут.

– Больше получаса.

Сердце Бэкхена упало куда-то в желудок. 

– Но мы же видели огни машин…

Чанель не ответил, молча забирая из чужих рук фонарик и двигаясь вперед. Стоило Бэкхену отдалиться от источника света всего на пару шагов, как сзади раздался непонятный скрип, заставивший его обернуться и облегченно выдохнуть: на нижней ветке дерева сидело несколько птичек, чистя свои перышки. 

Парень помотал головой, улыбнувшись. Он слишком себя накручивает. Стоит переживать за Сехуна, который лежит возле смятой машины совсем один, ожидая, пока друзья-придурки вызовут скорую. Волнение снова накатило на Бэкхена, и он быстро догнал Чанеля, идя рядом.

– Если еще через полчаса никуда не выйдем, вернемся и дождемся утра с Сехуном.

В ответ он получил лишь молчаливый кивок, однако в больших глазах Чанеля, в которых обычно плясали искорки веселья и дурачества, Бэкхен отчетливо увидел страх. 

Спустя несколько минут деревья внезапно начали редеть. Парни ускорили шаг, с легким беспокойством оглядываясь по сторонам в ожидании увидеть летящие по трассе автомобили, но их не было. Бэкхен хмурился все больше, щурясь, и когда он вышел из-за последнего дерева, закрывающего обзор, то схватил Чанеля за руку, дергая.

– Что это?

Его вопрос прозвучал глупо и абсолютно неуместно. Бэкхен поежился от звука собственного голоса, показавшегося ему слишком писклявым на фоне ночной тишины.

– Заброшенная станция, наверно, – отозвался Чанель, делая шаг вперед, но крепкая хватка остановила его.

– Мы же не пойдем внутрь?

Бэкхен огляделся внимательней. Перед ними было несколько зданий, однако их окна были выбиты, стены изрисованы граффити, а вокруг валялся всякий мусор типа пластиковых бутылок и упаковок из-под чипсов. 

– Вон то крайнее похоже на сторожку, – Чанель ткнул пальцем в небольшую железную будочку, выглядящую даже уютно, насколько это слово могло быть уместным. – Может, там остался телефон.

– Какой телефон на заброшенной станции? – Бэкхен понизил голос до шепота, беспрестанно оглядываясь. – Пошли лучше обратно. 

– Лучше проверить и знать, что ничего нет, чем упустить шанс, – отрезал парень, стряхивая чужую руку. – Останься здесь, если хочешь.

– Ну уж нет, – нахмурился Бэкхен, и внезапно Чанель улыбнулся, наклоняясь и целуя бледную, немного замерзшую щеку.

– Сейчас все решим, не бойся.

Несмотря на то, что Бэкхен кивнул, его сердце испуганно сжималось при каждом шаге по направлению к заброшенным зданиям. Он оглядывался, чувствуя чужие взгляды на себе, и тут же отгонял пугающие мысли, мысленно отвешивая себе подзатыльники за то, что смотрел ужастики по ночам. 

Двери в будке не было, и Чанель, осветив помещение изнутри, аккуратно шагнул внутрь, после помогая Бэкхену не наступить на осколки стекла, которые валялись по всему полу. Помещение внезапно оказалось больше, чем выглядело снаружи. Оно было разделено на несколько комнат, в которых не было ничего, кроме стекла, мусора и граффити.

– Возвращаемся? – нетерпеливо спросил Бэкхен, который дергался от любого шороха, вглядываясь в темные углы комнат. 

Чанель кивнул, но не успели они выйти, как снаружи послышались шаги. У Бэкхена от страха затряслись ноги, и он привалился к стене, с ужасом вглядываясь в зияющую пустоту на месте двери. Чанель нахмурился, левой рукой доставая из кармана складной нож и выключая фонарь. Парни затаили дыхание, однако, когда совсем близко раздался собачий лай, Бэкхен коротко ругнулся, цепляясь в чужую руку. 

По стенам запрыгал свет фонаря, и в проеме показалась фигура мужчины. В левой руке он держал натянутый поводок, а овчарка, недовольно скуля, перебирала лапами, готовая броситься вперед. 

– Это частная собственность. Начальник охраны – Ли Гимин. Оставайтесь на месте, – раздался скрипучий голос, и Бэкхен облегченно выдохнул. Вот чей свет они видели, стоя рядом с разбившейся машиной. Охрана. 

Парень попытался разглядеть лицо мужчины, однако луч фонаря, направленный ему почти в лицо, мешал это сделать. 

– Простите, – затараторил он. – Недалеко отсюда произошла авария, нашему другу нужна помощь. Вызовите скорую, пожалуйста. 

Фигура что-то пробурчала, но кивнула, отворачиваясь.

– Идите за мной.

Мужчина уверенно пошел вперед, и Бэкхен, не переставая мысленно радоваться встрече с нормальным, живым человеком, дернул Чанеля за руку, заставив идти за собой. Тропинка, по которой шел охранник, вела мимо нескольких заброшенных домов. Взошедшая луна, обосновавшаяся на безоблачном небе, освещала старые здания и песок под ногами парней. 

Внезапно Чанель издал какой-то странный звук и встал как вкопанный, а потом Бэкхена буквально оторвали от земли, занося в ближайший дом, где дверь еще держалась на петлях. Бэкхен вскрикнул, но охранник и его собака застыли на месте, не дернувшись. 

– Ты… – начал парень, однако Чанель зажал ему рот ладонью, разворачивая лицом к окну. На тропинке никого не было.

– И… – нахмурился Бэкхен, вырываясь из чужой хватки и делая первый шаг к двери. – Сейчас он придет сюда.

– Очень надеюсь, что нет, – голос Чанеля прошелестел, как сухая бумага, заставив Бэкхена обернуться. Лицо парня сейчас больше напоминало абсолютно белое полотно, и только два больших черных глаза горели ужасом. – Бэкхен, ты не заметил ничего странного?

Тот медленно мотнул головой, отчего-то пятясь от окна.

– У них не было тени.

– Валим отсюда, быстро! – Бэкхен рванул к деревянной створке, хватаясь за ручку. Однако дверь, еле державшаяся в петлях секунду назад, не поддалась, даже не шевельнулась. 

Бэкхена бросило в холодный пот, и он подбежал к окну, внезапно понимая, что оно застеклено. 

– Бэк! – крикнул Чанель в попытке остановить, однако парень не слушал его, ударяя кулаком по стеклу. Ни трещинки. Спустя несколько ударов Бэкхен остановился и прислонился лбом к холодной поверхности, пока его взгляд сумасшедше метался из стороны в сторону, а мозг пытался найти рациональное объяснение происходящему. 

Парень замер, глядя на тропинку, по которой они шли с охранником. Под яркой луной все преобразилось, стало выглядеть гораздо отчетливей, и теперь Бэкхен прекрасно видел, что на песчаной насыпи были только две пары следов – его и Чанеля. 

– Что будем делать?

На вопрос парня Бэкхен лишь пожал плечами, съезжая по стене и обхватывая голову руками. Он спит. Надо было сразу это понять. Ничего не было – ни поездки к бабушке Сехуна, ни аварии, ни этого леса. Он просто спит в своей кровати и видит кошмар. Утром он проснется, выпьет чай и побежит на пары. 

– Вставай, пойдем на второй этаж, – голос Чанеля раздался издалека, но Бэкхен тут же почувствовал, как его рывком поднимают на ноги и встряхивают. – Там может ловить связь. 

– Ты хочешь пойти на второй этаж заброшенного дома? – уточнил Бэкхен, глядя на парня, как на чокнутого. Хотя, они тут оба, кажется, сбредили.

– Через дверь и окна нам не выйти. Мы заперты. Без разницы, где мы. Если до нас захочет добраться… _что–то_ , то оно это сделает по-любому.

Бэкхен приложил ладонь ко лбу, но потом кивнул. Действительно. Они и так в ловушке. Если наверху есть связь, то они вызовут помощь. 

Это был большой, жилой в прошлом дом. Бэкхен включил фонарик на телефоне, освещая каждый темный уголок в попытках убедиться, что никого, кроме них, здесь нет. Лестницы было две – в подвал и наверх. Отчего-то парень отвел луч света от ступеней, ведущих вниз, боясь того, что может там увидеть. 

Скрип старого дерева под ногами заставлял все внутренности Бэкхена сжиматься от страха. Теперь он не оглядывался, решив не проверять внезапное подсознательное чувство, которое буквально кричало о том, что рядом с лестницей стоит _что-то_ , внимательно рассматривая поднимающихся парней. 

Второй этаж был так же пуст, как и первый, и окна были так же плотно закрыты. Бэкхен зажмурился, тихо молясь про себя, однако Чанель разбил все его надежды, отдавая телефон:

– Не ловит. 

– И что дальше?..

Вопрос повис в воздухе. 

– Ждем утра, выбиваем часть стены, идем к Сехуну. 

Бэкхен кивнул, приседая на пол. Чанель рухнул рядом, мотая лучом света туда-сюда. Говорить было не о чем. Минуты текли одна за другой, однако каждый раз, когда Бэкхен смотрел на экран мобильного, тот показывал, что время едва перевалило за полночь. До восхода солнца оставалось около пяти часов.

Внезапно Чанель напрягся, привставая. Его глаза распахнулись, и он вскочил на ноги, поднимая Бэкхена. 

– Прислушайся, – одними губами произнес парень, замолкая и позволяя тишине окутать их. 

Шаг. Еще один. Медленно, не торопясь. Где-то в подвале. По направлению к лестнице. Скрип. Снова. 

– Я пойду… – начал Чанель, но Бэкхен вцепился в его плечи, глядя, как на сумасшедшего. – Просто выгляну. Нам надо знать, от чего прятаться. Ты будь здесь.

Бэкхен мотнул головой, ругаясь про себя, но все-таки отпустил Чанеля, который аккуратно прошел вдоль по коридору, заворачивая к лестнице. Парень прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в знакомые отдаляющиеся шаги, которые внезапно затараторили вниз по ступеням. Бэкхен тут же моргнул, хмурясь. Что Чанель делает? 

Все звуки, кроме гулко стучащего сердца Бэкхена, стихли. Что происходит? Зачем Чанель спустился обратно? Где _то_ , что поднималось из подвала?

– Иди сюда! – раздался снизу голос Чанеля. – Дверь открыта!

Бэкхен взволнованно включил фонарик, несясь к лестнице, когда внезапно его схватили, зажимая рот. Сердце парня, казалось, готово было взорваться от ужаса, который окутал его. Он задергался, пытаясь вырваться из чужих рук, не замечая, как от страха начали стучать зубы. 

– Я тоже это слышал, – прошептал ему на ухо Чанель.

– Ты идешь? – раздался снизу точно такой же голос, и Бэкхен почувствовал, как по лбу стекает холодный пот. А что, если внизу – настоящий Чанель? А что, если нет?

– Наведи фонарик на пол, – снова раздался шепот над ухом. 

Дрожащий луч света выхватил из темноты цепочку свежих следов в пыли, которая не спускалась по лестнице. 

– Тогда я иду к тебе.

Голос изменился, заставляя Бэкхена тихо заскулить в чужую ладонь от ужаса. Спиной он чувствовал, как дрожит Чанель, и эта дрожь передалась ему самому.

– Сзади нас лестница на чердак. Бежим.

Бэкхен понесся по коридору, слыша скрип ступеней за спиной, и мгновенно взлетел наверх, в приветливо открытый лаз. Следом залез Чанель, втаскивая за собой шаткую лестницу. Кончики черных, костлявых пальцев показались прежде, чем Чанель с грохотом опустил тяжелую крышку, перекрывая единственный вход и выход. По полу забарабанили, но постепенно удары переросли в царапанье когтей, а потом и вовсе стихли.

Парни тяжело дышали, уставившись на доски, отделяющие их от _чего-то_ , что стояло внизу и, Бэкхен мог поклясться, смотрело прямо на них. 

Трель звонка прозвучала, словно выстрел, и телефон выпал из рук Бэкхена, освещая часть запыленного пола. «Неизвестный номер». Он протянул к мобильному дрожащую руку, нажимая на отбой, и всхлипнул от страха и отчаяния, когда по чердаку разнесся голос Сехуна.

– Вы где? Я еле вам дозвонился. Вы скоро? Зачем вы бросили меня здесь одного? Они пришли за мной.

– Врачи? Тебе помогли, Се… – начал Чанель, но Сехун, словно не слыша, продолжал:

– Они пришли за мной. Пришли за мной. Пришли. И за вами придут… Обернитесь.

Звонок оборвался, сменившись короткими гудками. Чанель уткнулся лицом в ладони, а его плечи задрожали. Бэкхен медленно повернулся, чувствуя себя как во сне, и включил фонарик на полную мощность.

В метре от них сидела большая, уродливая кукла с вылезшими клоками светлых волос. Голубые, слишком живые для куклы стеклянные глаза смотрели прямо на парней. Губы внезапно растянулись в улыбке, глубокой, уродливой морщиной прорезавшей игрушечное лицо. 

Бэкхен закричал, подскакивая на кровати и привычным движением включая светильник. Свет проник сквозь тонкие зажмуренные веки, убеждая, что парень дома, дверь закрыта на все замки и бояться нечего. Глаза Бэкхен так и не открыл, заставляя себя вспоминать ту ночь, которая произошла два года назад, но которая постоянно повторялась во снах, не давая уставшему мозгу передышки.

Они остались на том чертовом чердаке, пялясь на куклу, которая смотрела на них в ответ, не отводя своих синих глаз. _Что-то_ продолжало стоять под ними, и только когда солнце взошло, Бэкхен почувствовал себя в безопасности. 

Парни выбежали из дома, не оглядываясь. Буквально спустя пару минут они оказались на трассе, и Бэкхен готов был заплакать от облегчения, когда водитель, едва успев остановить машину, вышел, поливая их человеческим и реальным матом. 

А потом была полиция, скорая, спасатели. 

При свете дня машина выглядела еще хуже, чем ночью. Землю, где лежал Сехун, покрывали большие высохшие лужи крови. Рядом валялся разбитый телефон. Самого парня так и не нашли. Он просто исчез, словно его и не существовало. Тот звонок, сделанный на номер Бэкхена, не смогли отследить. Сети не было, никто бы не смог дозвониться до них, а уж тем более говорить. 

По дороге были разбросаны части куклы, и голубой глаз смотрел прямо на Бэкхена. Следователи сказали, что именно на нее наткнулась машина ночью, после уже слетев на обочину и протаранив дерево. Вот только никто не знал, как старая кукла могла оказаться там, где почти никто не ездит. 

Бэкхен и Чанель были главными подозреваемыми, однако вскоре их признали невиновными, и они перешли на скамью свидетелей. Они раз за разом рассказывали о том месте, где были, описывая все в деталях, но когда их привели обратно в лес, Бэкхен обомлел. Пепелище. Нетронутыми остались лишь железные постройки, такие, как будочка, куда они залезли в самом начале. Все деревянные дома были сожжены до основания.

– Еще лет тридцать назад, – пояснил следователь, с жалостью глядящий в напуганные, непонимающие лица парней. – Здесь было небольшое поселение, но внезапно вспыхнул пожар. Несколько человек укрылись в подвале и задохнулись от дыма. 

Бэкхен с замиранием сердца посмотрел в черную зияющую дверь подвала, из которого он впервые услышал _чьи-то_ шаги. 

– Одна девочка пряталась на чердаке, но крыша обвалилась, – продолжал офицер, замолкая на несколько секунд. – Ли Гимин был охранником, он пытался потушить огонь в одиночку. Но не смог. 

Бэкхен смотрел перед собой, ничего не видя. В голове все крутились и крутились последние слова Сехуна, если это действительно был Сехун. «Они пришли за мной. И за вами придут…»

Парень подавил всхлип, приоткрывая глаза. Чанель спал, укутавшись в одеяло с головой. С той ночи парень всегда укрывался так, словно одеяло могло его защитить.

– Мне опять снится та ночь, Ёль. Что если _они_ действительно придут?

Бэкхен не ждал ответа, вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони и ложась обратно. Он обнял своего парня, думая, что тот слишком холодный, замерз, наверное, а потом нажал на кнопку лампы. 

За секунду до того, как погас свет, в голове Бэкхена молнией пронеслась мысль, что Чанель пару часов назад улетел в Китай. Сквозь темноту комнаты мелькнули синие глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Дублирование работы https://ficbook.net/readfic/4322770


End file.
